


supernova

by riiorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Stars, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiorin/pseuds/riiorin
Summary: dwin·dle/ˈdwindl/verbdiminish gradually in size, amount, or strength.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 30





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> a boy who belonged with the stars and a dwindling star.
> 
> title change: dwindle -> supernova

the sky above them shining in brilliance, the night sky that didn’t fail to mesmerize him. according to science, he was lightyears away from the sky yet iwaizumi felt as if oikawa was one of the twinkling, dancing stars up above.

the sheets of his bed reminding iwaizumi of oikawa’s scent, uniform, eyes, smile, his everything. it was as if he could feel everything yet why could he feel his own heart pulsating every time he took a step towards the room? he loved oikawa, every inch of him loved by the other; why was it that he was so scared to meet him?

_‘iwa-chan! let’s stay together until we’re old and wrinkly, just like a raisin! let’s always be together, okay?’_

he clutched the bread he bought at the bakery for oikawa, he took deep breaths. he stood still, waiting outside the facility.

“excuse me in which room is oikawa tooru? i’m his best friend.” iwaizumi uttered, waiting for a response.

_click. click. click. click._

“he’s staying at room 411 sir. would you like me to get someone to accompany you there?” the woman responded.

he merely shook his head and headed out to the room.

each step, each floor, each breath he takes, the more his heart pounds. as he reached the room, he stood still outside the room; the paper bag of the milk bread clutched in his hands, the aroma filling his sense of smell, his heart pounds.

‘ _hey iwa-chan look up there! the sky’s full of twinkling stars, they’re so beautiful aren’t they?’ the brunette stared at him with gleaming eyes, full of wonder and hope._

_‘do you think there are aliens out there? riding on their horses in the sky and playing hopscotch using the stars!’ stupid, there aren’t any horses in the sky, nor are there aliens._

he gripped the handle of the door, and finally opening it. he saw oikawa laying on his hospital bed, iv’s connected with his wrist, a happy look across his face as he looked at the person standing before him.

as oikawa’s gaze fell upon iwaizumi, he smiled softly at him.

“yo, iwa-chan. how are you?”

iwaizumi smiled back at him, “fine. how about you?”

“so-so.”

silence fell upon them, and so the woman spoke to break the tension.

“iwaizumi-san, would you like to hold, mizuki? she’d love to feel her favorite uncle’s embrace after two years!” she smiled at him.

bells ringing in his head. _no. no. no. no. no. no. no. not this again._ sirens blaring his eardrums, all made by his head.

iwaizumi smiled, “sure.”

she carefully gave the child to him, his arms cradling her form.

oikawa reminded him, “you know when i told you i’d have a child from the stars? well we decided to name her based off of the moon, because wherever we are; the luminous light of the moon will always be seen, we’ll always be staring at the same moon.”

iwaizumi faked a sigh, “yes i know, you’ve been bragging about that ever since you got married. i know already.”

_‘iwa-chan, let’s get married! then we’ll always be together no matter what! here i made you a ring, it’s made with all my love and affection for you!’ stupid. that’s your mom’s ring, why do you have that? we can’t get married, we’re just,_ **_friends._ **

oikawa noticed the paper bag iwaizumi left on top of his bed, “is that milk bread?”

iwaizumi shook his head as he returned mitsuki to her mother, “nah it’s melon pan.”

gasping, oikawa scrambled up to get the bag and tore it open.

“…i was lying.”

oikawa stuffed a piece to his mouth. he grabbed another and gave it to his wife and daughter.

iwaizumi gritted his teeth.

_‘do you want a piece of my bread iwa-chan?’_

_‘you’re my number one iwa-chan! my shining star! i love you!’ liar. no you don’t._

he stared from afar as the family laughed together. they looked beautiful. like the stars above them.

“i’ll be heading out now, sorry for such a short visit, oikawa.” iwaizumi said, bowing towards the couple.

oikawa huffed, “geez iwa-chan. i’m your best friend yet you don’t call me by my first name? tsk tsk, bad iwa-chan!”

he glared at him, “dumbass, goodbye tooru, oikawa-san— hina-san. i’ll be heading out now.”

**_suffocating. it’s suffocating._ **

“see you soon, iwaizumi-san. thank you for visiting tooru.” the woman smiled at him.

oikawa smiled at him.

**_don’t leave me yet._ **

“bye-bye iwa-chan! visit me again soon okay? thank you for the bread too, say bye-bye to iwa-chan, mizuki!”

**_don’t let me go._ **

mizuki’s mother grabbed a hold of her hand and waved at him. he smiled at them and bid them a last goodbye.

_empty. i feel empty._

iwaizumi stood outside their door, he could hear their muffled laughs outside. he’s always viewed oikawa as his star, willing to let him go so he’d be one with the stars yet he couldn’t let him go.

a night of loneliness. a night with the moon mocking him. he felt the world collapse on him as he stared above the night sky. the stars losing their shine in his eyes.

his life began dwindling as soon as the night without his star began.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this im so sorry


End file.
